The Girl That Took All My Problems Away
by IvoryOrchid
Summary: Quick oneshot fluff piece. Story Formula: Two broken hearts, plus, One sappy movie, equals, One sappy hearted Mimato story. XD


A/N: Ok, this my try at a WAFFy fic.... this is mimato, like my other fics, and well, I hope you enjoy! ^_^  
  
  
  
The Girl That Took All My Problems Away  
  
  
"Here," she hands me some ice cream still in its container and a spoon, "It'll make you feel better." she says and flops down on one side of the couch and starts sulking.  
I stare at the swirls of fudge in the vanilla ice cream and sit down at the other end of Mimi.  
How I got here is still a mystery. One second I hear what happened and the next thing I know I'm here. Exactly what happened, you ask? Well, to start off, Sora and I were going out, everything was going smooth, Tai and Mimi were going out, everything was fine. Then yesterday they just *happen* to break up with us at the same time and this morning, they're an item!  
  
It makes you think...... they probably planned it or something.... but that doesn't explain how I'm feeling..... you don't ever want to experience that, when the girlfriend you're so happy with just dumps you and goes with your best friend.... The word I'm thinking of here is betrayal. Yup, that's exactly it. And it's a complete hell.  
  
I look at the girl next to me crying her eyes out and engulfing the frozen desert infront of her already half full.  
"How does eating ice cream make you feel better?" I ask.  
"It fills you up, and it gives you something to do to get your mind off of-off of-off of- Oh!" she starts to sob uncontrollably.  
"Mimi, stop crying."   
"Why? Tai's gone! He's with Sora!" she wails.  
I don't answer. One thing I've learned is to give people time and space until they cool down, and Mimi is *nowhere* near freezing point.  
  
After a few sniffs she gets up and pops a video into the VCR and sits back down.  
"What's the name of the movie?" I ask.  
"Love Story,"  
"Love Story? Isn't that the one with the sappy music?"  
"Yes, and I happen to *like* that sappy music," she gets all starry eyed, "It's so beautiful, I'd love to ballroom dance to it, you know, like how kings and queens used to do..." she trails off.  
I don't give it a second thought, after all my mind is already occupied with all the problems that occurred just today. Problems that have made my life miserable.  
  
~*  
  
I scoop another spoonful of ice cream into my mouth, she was right, it does make you feel better. It's half way through the movie and, yeah, it's ok... for a chick flick, but I guess it works out for both of us since the movie's so sad... and we're so sad..... it's perfect for us.  
  
I glance at Mimi for what's like the 20th time. I don't know why I keep doing it, I guess I just want to make sure she's ok. She's been crying off and on, but I can't blame her....... Oh no, she's crying again.  
  
I don't know what got into me, I mean, I would usually just do nothing. Maybe it was that I just wanted to stop her crying 'cause it was getting annoying or that I didn't know what else to do 'cause this entire mess is just so confusing. But what I do know is that when I saw her face, it just hurt me inside, I have no clue why either, but I couldn't just sit there and do nothing, so I get up, walk over to her, and sit down next to her. Noticing me, she blinks then stares wondering what I'm about to do next. I turn her so I could look directly into her eyes and ask again.  
"Mimi, why are you crying?" I say concerned in a gentle voice.  
She opens her mouth to speak, but I don't let her.  
"Mimi, do you know what you are?"  
She shakes her head no.  
"You are way to good for Tai,"  
"But I love him!" she trys to protest.  
"Do you think he really loves you? He's the one who dumped you." as I'm saying this I realize that the same thing goes for me too.  
"I guess," she replies softly.  
"Mimi, you're beautiful, funny, elegant, sophisticated, caring, all that and more! If Tai doesn't see that then he's blind. I have absolutely *no* clue how he could dump somebody so special as you." Whoa..... did I just say.... all that? Where did that come from?  
She just smiles warmly and giggles a little with her eyes still watery and her cheeks still tear streaked. She gives me a hug, too quickly for me to respond, then lays her head on my shoulder.  
"Thanks, Matt," she responds then makes herself comfortable and continues watching the movie. I, still in shock and confused on what to do, take a little while to comprehend the entire situation and finally get myself relaxed.  
  
~*  
  
The movie's over..... That was sad! I mean.... sad! I turn my head and notice Mimi getting watery eyed and then just exploding with tears.  
"Mimi, *please* stop crying!" I beg.  
"But they went through so much..... AND THEN SHE DIES!!!!"  
"I-I know but-"  
She looks at me closely, "Matt? Are you crying?"  
"No!"  
"Yes, you are! You're eyes are all watery!" she says smiling.  
"I'm not! Really!" I try to cover it up, but it's hard to, and in my mind I'm saying, "Shit".  
"Yes, you are!"  
"NO!"  
She smiles then pounces on me, throwing me back onto the couch with her on top of me, and hugs me.  
"Matt, I didn't know you were so sensitive!"  
"Ummm..."  
She looks at me... my eyes are glued to hers. We keep on staring. Her breath crawls up my neck making my body numb. Next thing I know, I'm pulling her down slowly down towards me. She doesn't hesitate. I kiss her softly, barely doing anything, but that's all it takes. After realizing what exactly happened we both slowly sit up straight, both of us blushing.   
  
Right then that sappy song comes on, I get an idea.  
"Mimi, may I have this dance?" I question grabbing her hand and lifting her up. She's kind of taken aback by this and blushes harder but doesn't say anything.  
"Please," I kiss her hand gently, "My Princess?"  
She just nods yes, smiling obviously surprised.  
  
So we dance, I can tell she's forgotten about Tai and Sora, and so have I. And really, I don't even want to give them a second thought. Because my mind is already occupied with the girl that took all my problems away.  
  
  
A/N: Sooooo, how was it?! Did you like it? Please tell me! Reviews encourage me to write more....well, if you want more. But just tell me what ya think, thanks!   
  



End file.
